The Pirate I Love
by Cocobutterrox
Summary: Jemima has been head-over-tail for Tumblebrutus for as long as she can remember. When Tumble feels forced to ask Jemima to be his mate, she isn't sure if she wants him anymore.


**A/N: Hey hey hey! This is my first shot at a one-shot, so I hope you enjoy, and critique is very much appreciated! Plus, I am entering this into Lionqueen101's fluffy oneshot contest with the pairing Jem/Tumble :) I hope you like this fluffy oneshot, Lionqueen101 and also all my readers!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own CATS. And I don't own the song "Con te Partiro" by Andrea Bocelli.**

* * *

"Abandon ship! Abandon ship!" Tumblebrutus cries through fits of laughter before pushing me off the peak of the mountain of junk just as Pouncival began scaling the junkpile. Luckily I land on all fours, but in a matter of seconds I collapse onto the ground, clutching my sides from my constant giggling. Tumblebrutus is still at the top of the junkheap, trying to ward off Growltiger—who is really just Pouncival baring his mildly sharp teeth. Tumble gave us the idea for our game when he shared his stories about being the bosun on Growltiger's ship for three years. Even though being the boatswain on a pirate ship was serious work, Tumblebrutus is a lively sixteen-year old, always doing acrobatics and cheering up the Jellicles around him. He never fails to flip my frown upside-down, and my mother, Demeter, says that "A true mate is one who can always put a smile on your face no matter what." So I often think…could Tumblebrutus be the tom I have been searching for? What with the Jellicle Ball being so close…I'm running out of time to choose a mate.

I almost don't notice a spotted face looming over me. "Hey, Jem, are you okay? You've been lying on the ground for a while now."

I look up into his concerned face, his unique hazel eyes. This is one of the things I love about him: the fact that he can always stay cheerful and optimistic but can turn dead serious when he needs to. His characteristics were much the same as his best pal Pouncival's, but Pounce was never good at being serious. When times were down, the tomkit would attempt to crack a joke or two only to receive deathly glares from others. But not Tumble; Tumblebrutus is a sensitive tom, much like I am a sensitive queen. And while I focus so much on his eyes that I can see my reflection in his pupils, I completely disregard how much I am openly ogling at him.

Only when he cocks his head to the side with a raised eyebrow do I blink myself to reality. "Oh, yes," I reply, "yes, I am alright. Thank you." He offers me his paw to help me up, and I graciously take it, my heart fluttering and beating so fast it might just pound its way out of my chest and fly free. I try my best to compose myself, though, because I don't want Tumble to know I am deeply and utterly falling for him like a lovesick kitten. He releases my paw and drops his arm back to his side, and I almost let an ugly scowl take over my face. Every touch means everything to me, but to him, it means absolutely nothing. Tumble sees me as a friend. A very good friend—nothing more. Besides, I hear he has eyes for Etcetera. I guess they would be good together…I guess…

_Don't wallow in self-pity! _I mentally scold myself. _Tumblebrutus and Etcetera are your best friends. If they're happy, I'm happy._

A sigh escapes my lips, but it doesn't go unnoticed by Tumblebrutus.

"What's wrong, Jem?" he asks, the worry clear in his voice. This is my favorite side of him: the serious side—when he will drop whatever he is doing just to make sure you go to bed with a smile on your face for the night.

I manage to give him a small smile. "Nothing, Tumble. I'm just a little—"

He cuts me off, "Look! Can you believe it?" He points behind me, and I twist my body to see a yellow-striped tabby kitten skip across the clearing. "Etcetera is on her own with _no_ Tugger around! Sorry, Jemima, but this may be my only chance to talk to her in private." He brushes past my shoulder without giving me another glance. I watch him leave and feel my heart is no longer vibrating like crazy. I don't exactly like that feeling when it occurs, but once it fades away, all I wish is for it to happen again. Seeing Tumblebrutus lean against a junkpile like a true tom and making Etcetera jump and squeal and twirl her headfur between her fingers gives me a strong urge to eavesdrop, to know what they are talking about. I know better than to listen on to private conversations, so I sulk away to ask my sister Electra for advice.

The red and black tortoiseshell queen is in our den, taking a quick catnap. Having a twin sister has been a blessing for me—yes, we argue now and then, but nothing that severs our relationship. Mostly we make queen-talk as if we were the best of friends, which we are. I gently pat her shoulder until she arouses from her slumber and rolls over to face me.

"Oh, hi, Jemima," Electra greets. "Any reason you decided to wake me up?"

"I want to talk," I say, helping myself to a seat on the edge of her cushion. "About—"

"Tumblebrutus," she finishes for me with no doubt in her voice. "I thought so. I could hear Etcetera giggling like one of those silly human fangirls every time she talks to him. Some cats say they are going to mate at the Ball this year."

"I know, I know," I respond rashly, getting a little annoyed with everyone always saying how "perfect" they are for each other. Well, I guess I said it too. "I just wish he would at least give me chance, see what I am like. Every time I try to have a deep conversation with him, Etcetera just conveniently pops up, and he gets sidetracked. Maybe Tumble doesn't see me the same way I see him, but that does not mean I deserve to be ignored by him!" I look back at my sister's face to see if she's following. Her thoughtful expression tells me she understands how I am feeling, and she nods for me to continue. "All I ask is for him to see the more serious side of me. Maybe even get to know me better. I don't mean to have all eyes on me, but I do wish he would pay more attention to my feelings." I heave a sigh, though it came out dreamier than I had hoped, and wait for Electra's reaction.

"How will he know what you are feeling if you don't tell him?" Electra inquires.

"Well, he…I…" I stop myself and think a little. How _would_ Tumblebrutus know that I have feelings for him? Toms are obviously oblivious when it comes to the thoughts of a fellow queen. "Are you saying I should tell Tumblebrutus what I think of him?"

"Exactly!" Electra replies, throwing her paws up into the air. "It's not that difficult! Like, remember that time when I thought Mistoffelees was in love with Tantomile, and I finally mustered up the courage to tell him that I love him? Remember what happened?"

I love this story. I always have a little more respect for my sister every time she brings it up. "He said that he only had eyes for you. Misto was afraid that the feelings wouldn't be mutual, so he was too shy to ask you to be his mate."

"Right. So instead…"

"…You asked him," I complete for her. A high-pitched giggle interrupts our conversation, followed by a snicker from Tumblebrutus. Dropping my voice to a whisper, I ask, "Do you really think I should ask Tumble if he wants to be my mate?"

Electra nods energetically, and I can't help but squeal with excitement. Electra's old situation sounds just like the conundrum I am in right now. Perchance Tumblebrutus only pretends to like Etcetera because he is too shy to talk to me? That bashful tom! _I vow that tomorrow I will talk to him. I will ask Tumble to be my mate. And then we will dance and sing together at the Ball in pure harmony. Oooh, it will be so magical! _With these wonderful thoughts in my head, I drift off into a deep slumber early, eager to awake to the pale dawn of a new day.

I wake up almost as if on command. My eyes fling open, and I cannot suppress a grin to spread across my face. After a bit of grooming in front of a cracked mirror, I rush outside to greet the beautiful pale blue sky tinted with a pinkish-orange color, signaling about an hour after dawn. Tumblebrutus and Pouncival are already up, having a contest to see who can do the most back pawsprings in a row. Feeling rejuvenated and confident, I can't help but call his name to talk to him in private.

"Tumble!" I shout, and even bat my eyelashes for good measure. Demeter always said that with a quick flutter of my eyelids, all the toms in the city would turn to look at me. I had giggled then, thinking she was ridiculous, but of course at that time I didn't think toms were anything but boisterous cats who were only good at hurting themselves by doing something foolish. I guess that is still true…but not all toms are like that. Take Tumblebrutus, for instance. He is not only a good fighter, but he can also sing, and dance, and he is possibly the most caring and kind tom in the whole—

"Yeah, Jemima? You called?"

I blink and immediately widen my eyes once I see those hazel orbs staring intensely back at me. Those eyes must have shot a freeze ray or something, because I literally cannot part my mouth to utter even a single vowel. My throat tightens, causing a thin squeak to slip out. I instantaneously clap a paw over my mouth and hide my blushing cheeks as well. Tumblebrutus laughs heartily, which makes me a little less nervous. _Speak! Speak! _I command myself. "Hi…"

He chuckles again. "I've been standing here for about a minute, Jemima. Is there anything you want to say?"

_Yes. Yes, I do._ I clear my throat and straighten my back, ready to pour my entire heart out. "Tumblebrutus, I know we have been friends for a long time…" I stop right there, because I catch sight of his eyes widening, and I can sense he knows where this is going. Before he can run away from this conversation, I quickly continue, "I feel like you should know that I really like you, Tumble. A lot. And I…" He isn't saying anything. Everlasting Cat, has he gone mute? Tumble's mouth is slightly open from shock, and I don't think he has blinked this whole time. He has even taken a step back from me as if I carried some sort of contagious disease. "And I…" I gulp. _Please say something. Please, please, please don't have this ruin our friendship._ "And I was wondering…if you would like to…be my mate for the upcoming Jellicle Ball?"

"Jemima, I'm flattered," he gasps out, even smiling a bit. "And thank you for telling me. It really means a lot…but you should know I am planning on asking Etcetera to be my mate…sorry."

"Oh, no, that's fine! Don't worry about it!" I say a little too cheerfully. Tumble can tell my voice is too honeyed to tell the truth.

"Don't be mad, Jemima. I mean, maybe if you had shown interest in me earlier…"

I grit my teeth together but force a smile. "Oh, well, actually, I did, but you know what? It's okay. I mean, everybody thinks you and Etcy look perfect together. So, um, I wish you happy life with Cettie, and um, I'll see you later, 'kay?"

Tumblebrutus still knows I am fibbing, but he dismisses it. Maybe he doesn't want to make me any angrier than I already am; maybe he just doesn't care. _Well you know what? I don't care either. I'm going to find another mate for the Jellicle Ball and he will be so much better than YOU!_

Tumble gives a small wave and saunters off, just like that. Maybe it means absolutely nothing, but I hold onto that last wave he sent me as if it were a lifeline. I feel like nothing will ever be the same again. If we ever have another chance to talk, I won't be able to make eye contact anymore. No more thumping heart. No more enchantments. All I will see is that boisterous, foolish cat I met two years ago.

Once his back is fully turned on me, I slowly reach out and clasp the wave he cast at me in midair and press it against my cheek. With a deep breath in and a long breath out, I pivot and stride back to my den, my tail dragging along the dirt ground, and Tumblebrutus's wave still warming my cheek.

~\~/~\~/~

I feel half-ashamed for making Electra put up with my endless sobbing, but she is being extra nice today and offers me comfort.

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything," I tell her brittlely. "We were just fine before I fell head-over-tail for him." Electra just nods and pats my back consolingly, patiently waiting for me to continue. But I don't want to continue. I am stronger than this. Tumblebrutus was just one tom, but there are a million other toms in the London I could mate with. Of course, it would have to be legalized by Old Deuteronomy, but it is much better than crying over a Jellicle who pretty much already has mate in his arms. Standing up, I walk over to the glass and sit in front of it, my big brown eyes seemingly taking up the entire mirror.

"This is what he is missing," Electra remarks, appearing behind me. "You'll find another mate, Jemima. It shouldn't be too hard for you." She giggles, and I laugh along to be polite. To be honest, I have never been so angry before in my life. Who am I angry at? Myself? Tumblebrutus? I mean, it can't exactly be Tumblebrutus's fault. He loves Etcetera—is that such a crime? Exasperated, I recline on a thick, wool blanket and let my eyelids cover my eyes that sparkle no longer.

"Jemima? Jemima, wake up."

I reluctantly open my eyes to see a brown and white patched tom's face hovering over mine.

_Smile, smile!_ I order myself. _Nobody likes an irritated queen._ I obey my inner conscience and actually feel a tinge of happinesswithin me when he beams back. I think I am just relieved I haven't broken off our friendship.

Tumblebrutus takes my paw in his and leads me outside. It is evening now. The setting looks like a romantic, candlelit dinner. The night becomes even more magical when Tumblebrutus hands me a crimson red rose, the petals so soft and fragile, its fragrance giving me a sense of pure bliss. And then, he says, "Jemima, will you go to the Ball with me?"

I have to bite my tongue to keep from giggling like a silly clown, but I completely fail, and soon I am bubbling over with joy. "Tumble! I thought you were going to ask Etcetera! What happened? Not that I'm not happy to be your mate, it's just—why?"

I can see he is pleased with my reaction. He is still a bit nervous, though, and scratches the back of his head (which is just plain adorable!) "Oh, well, I did, but she rejected me. Apparently Pouncival had asked her just a few hours before I did. So I thought, 'Hey, Jemima needs a mate. Why not ask her?' So I did."

I stop bouncing up and down. I try to keep a chill attitude like Tugger does, but my words are thick with emotion: "So…you came to me because you had no one else to go to?"

"Well, Electra is already going with Mistoffelees, and I think Plato is planning on asking Victoria, so it's not like I exactly had a choice…" he defends himself.

My eyes glaze over with tears that I am trying hard not to let out. "You were forced into asking me, then?"

"Nobody forced me," he states.

"But you forced yourself." I look down at the rose and only now notice the abundance of thorns on the stem. I purposely prick my thumb on one of them and watch as a bead of blood breaks through the layers of skin. Tumblebrutus doesn't notice—or, at least, he doesn't say anything about it. I do sound quite depressed right now. Any cat walking by would automatically assume I am a goth kitty. Because I do not want to lose my self-image, I return the rose to Tumblebrutus and regain my original composure. "It was sweet of you to ask me, though. But I'm afraid I'm going to have to take Etcetera's road and say 'no'. Sorry."

And this time, _I_ am the one leaving _him_ standing alone.

~\~/~\~/~

"Jemima, honey, what's wrong?" Demeter asks me as I slump into the room she shared with Munkustrap in our den. She is sitting at a small table, sipping a mug of tuna fish water.

"Nothing's wrong," I assure her. Because, to be honest, I feel a thousand times stronger than I did when I was drooling over Tumblebrutus. "I am a lot better now."

"Would you like to tell me what happened?" she says, pulling up a chair and patting the seat. I sit down beside her with my back straight, face completely void of emotions.

"It is nothing, really," I say truthfully. But then again, I may be lying to myself. "Tumblebrutus asked Etcetera to be his mate, but Etcetera already had a mate, so then Tumble asked me, but he only came to me because there was no other queen around his age to go with."

Mother is too silent; I am too silent. She knows I am not over this situation yet. Demeter smiles and reaches for my paw, enclosing it with her own. "Jemima, do you know how Munku and I decided to become mates and raise you together?"

"He saved you from Macavity," I recall.

"Yes, he did. But it is not like we fell in love right then and there. In fact, we barely spoke to each other after the incident. Every now and then we would have a chat about the weather, his duties, what names I was going to give my kittens." Her smile widened, and I perked up a bit. _You chose perfect names, Mother_. "But our conversations never lasted long. Little did I know he was secretly falling for me."

"And did you like him back?" I inquire.

Demeter shook her head. "I didn't know him very well. I was thankful that he saved me from Macavity's clutches, but it didn't mean I had to repay him with love."

"Then how did you two become mates?"

"Well first, Alonzo was smitten with me as well."

I gasped dramatically. "Really?"

"Really! And I guess you could say I liked him, too. We would take long walks around the junkyard and stay up way past midnight. But then when the time came to choose a mate for the Jellicle Ball, he didn't ask me."

I gasped again. "That's terrible! Who did he take?"

"He asked Cassandra. They had been seeing each other the whole time behind my back. I was so blinded by our fake love that I never noticed who was really caring for me at that time: Munkustrap."

"Did he ask you to be his mate?"

Demeter grinned mischievously. "Better yet—I asked him. And, as I had just recently suspected, he answered 'yes'."

"That's great!"

Demeter lets go of my paw and leans back in her chair, taking a few more gulps from her drink. "And I am glad I asked him. The tom I had been ignoring was really the tom who wanted to protect and cherish me for the rest of his life, whereas my tomfriend was the one who just used me as a queen to flirt with."

"What you're saying is," I begin, "that I should open my eyes and find the tom that really loves me?"

"Yes, because when you are in love with someone else, it makes you oblivious to the outside world. Think back to all a Jellicle who has always been there for you, even if you didn't notice or appreciate it."

I list all the toms in my head whom I have hung out with ever since I was a little kitten. "Well, not Tumblebrutus, and Pouncival and Plato are already taken."

"What about Admetus?" Demeter proposes.

"Admetus…" I do like Admetus. He is funny and hyper, just like Etcetera, but he rarely ever talks to any of the queens, except for me…

"Should I ask Admetus?" I wonder out loud.

"If you think he is the right one, then I say go for it," Munkustrap opines as he strolls into the room.

"Hello." Demeter welcomes her mate with a quick kiss and a hug. "What are you doing home so early?"

"I've put Alonzo on night patrol so that I would be able to spend some time with my precious mate and my lovely daughter."

I stand up and hug my father tightly. "Hi, Munku. Demeter was just telling me the tale of how you two became mates!"

"And how was it?" he asks with a huge grin on his face.

"My favorite story so far!" I respond before letting go. Munkustrap ruffles my headfur and extracts a book from a shelf, opens it up to the middle, and begins to lose himself in the story.

"It has been a long day, Jem," Demeter says. "Time to sleep."

"Okay," I reply obediently. "Good night!"

"Good night, Jemima," my parents say simultaneously. I part the curtain that divides Electra's and my room with Munkustrap and Demeter's. I'm surprised to see Mistoffelees curled up next to my sister, his arm protectively draping over her. I mouth a silent "awww" and lie down several feet away from them to give them some privacy. Covering my body with the wool blanket, I replace my thoughts of Tumblebrutus with memories of Admetus and me playing together. But I notice my heart doesn't beat like a hummingbird's wings like it used to.

The next morning I begin to seriously consider Admetus as a mate. I decide to wait for him to ask me, though, because I am still not positive that he likes me as more than friends.

Mistoffelees takes both my sister and me out for breakfast—he is such a gentletom—and shows us a few magic tricks he has recently taught himself to do. On several occasions, Misto makes Electra and I disappear with a quick snap of his fingers, and he even poofs-up a bouquet of yellow chrysanthemums just for Electra.

Everything is going along just fine until I feel a tap on my shoulder around mid-afternoon. I excuse myself from the audience and let Tumblebrutus drag me to a secluded mini-clearing away from the rest of the Jellicles. He stops in the center of it and turns to face me, his brown-green eyes as solemn as ever. Tumble takes a deep breath and says, "I still want you to be my mate." Without my consent, he takes me by my shoulders and spins me around so that my back is facing him. His fingers are tickling the nape of my neck as he fumbles to buckle something around my neck. He turns me around again and says, "Do ya like it?"

I bring my paw up to touch the leather collar but immediately pull back my paw when I come in contact with a spike.

"Sorry if you wanted something pink and queeny, but I think you are more than just a sweet princess," he explains. "I know you are much more than that, Jemima."

"Then what am I?" I snap back a little too harshly.

"You are exactly what I want in a mate. I guess I just didn't realize it until now."

I turn away again and walk towards the area where sparks and beams are coming from Misto's magical performances, not even bothering to take off the collar and give it back to Tumblebrutus. "I mean, maybe if you had shown interest in me earlier," I call over my shoulder, repeating his exact words from before, "I would say yes. But I'm afraid it's a bit too late. I am planning on asking Admetus. Sorry."

But this time, he isn't taking no for an answer. Grabbing my arm, Tumblebrutus says, "Wait! I'm sorry, Jemima. I never meant to hurt you. I guess I was so wrapped up in trying to please Etcetera that I wasn't exactly paying you the attention you deserve. I understand if you don't want to be my mate anymore, seeing how much of a jerk I am. Truthfully, I don't want Etcetera. I don't even know if I ever did. She's too obsessed with Tugger, anyways. I-I only want you, Jemima. Really. Feel my heartbeat." He takes my paw and presses it against his chest. My breath is cut off short as I feel his heart drumming rapidly against my paw. As familiar as the feeling is to me, I still am not completely convinced. I bring my paw back to my side and tell him, "I would like some time to think about it."

"Of course," he replies. "As much time as you need, Jem. Just remember that the Ball is only a couple weeks away."

"I know," I respond soft-spokenly. "I-I'll think about it. Have a good evening, Tumblebrutus."

"Bye, Jem."

It's getting later now, so Electra is probably already back at our den. I amble on home with one paw feeling the collar around my neck, carefully avoiding the sharp spikes. Tumblebrutus is right—I _am_ more than just an innocent little kitten. I guess only a good friend like Tumblebrutus would know that…

As I cross the clearing to my den, I catch sight of Plato and Victoria cuddling with each other on the TSE-1. They know the qualities of a perfect mate. But do I? Tumble said I was everything a tom would ever want, but what exactly did he mean by that?

Since they were obviously the gurus on how to have a perfect relationship, I want to know if they think Admetus is right for me. I change direction and begin heading over to them, even though they are clearly having a private conversation between one another.

"Victoria? Plato?"

The snow white queen stops murmuring and turns her head to face me as I invite myself to crawl up beside them. "Hi, Jemima. Excited for the Jellicle Ball?"

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." I squeeze myself in between the tom and queen. I must be bothering them right now, but all I want is some comfort from friends with experience.

Plato drapes an arm over my petite shoulders. "What's the problem, Jem?"

"I…I want to know what you think of Admetus…being my mate," I mutter.

I receive a rather predictable response from Vicky: "That is a matter of opinion. If you believe he is the one for you, then by all means he should be your mate."

Plato, however, is a little more frank. "He's a bit too clumsy, don't ya think?"

"Plato!" Victoria scolds her soon-to-be mate, whacking his ear.

"What? I'm only telling the truth. He's like Pouncival—it's impossible to have him sit still for more than five minutes and have a serious talk with him. And, I mean, you are sometimes on the serious side, so I would imagine he would be difficult to live with."

"_Plato_." Vicky nudges her tomfriend with her elbow. "You shouldn't be saying such things about Admetus. He is a friend."

"Don't get me wrong, Admetus is a great tom. But you wanted to know if he would be a proper mate for you, right?" I nod. "Well, maybe it could work. But from the way I see it now, things may get a little troublesome in the future. Were you planning on asking him to go to the Ball with you?"

"I am still contemplating," I answer hesitantly. "I'm honestly not quite sure. But thank you. I'll think about what you said."

"It would be better if you don't take his opinions into consideration, Jemima," Victoria remarks, giggling. "It is totally up to you. We are on your side, Jem."

I grin at them both as Plato pulls Victoria closer and gives her a gentle kiss on her temple. Oh, if only I had somebody to embrace right now!

I thank them again and dash to my family's den. After parting the curtain at the entrance, I collapse onto a blanket with a tremulous groan, ignoring the fact that Electra was trying to sleep just inches away from me.

"_He's a bit too clumsy, don't ya think?" _What did Plato mean by that? Clumsy as in…awkward? Incompetent? Insensitive? Depending on the meaning, it is quite a rude remark. But I can see what Plato means…

_Maybe Plato's right_, I think. _Perhaps Admetus isn't right for me. Plato would know something like that—he can't be any happier with the mate he chose._

But if not Admetus, then that only leaves Tumblebrutus. Tumblebrutus…Half-pirate, half-Jellicle. Enrapturing hazel eyes. A graceful dancer and hardcore acrobat. Knows who I really am, but at the same time doesn't know what I am feeling.

_Wait. Backtrack. _Knows who I really am, but at the same time doesn't know what I am feeling…_"When you are in love with someone else, it makes you oblivious to the outside world." _Wait…Demeter and Munkustrap's story not only applies to me, but also to Tumblebrutus. The sixteen-year old tom was too busy ogling Etcetera to pay any attention to my thoughts and feelings towards him, just as how Demeter was so infatuated with Alonzo that she didn't bother to think about all the kind and caring things Munkustrap was doing for her. _Well, in that case…maybe Tumblebrutus really does want me as a mate, not because I am the last queenkit in the junkyard to choose from, but because_ _I have always been there for him through thick and thin._

Electra and Mistoffelees's story, Demeter and Munkustrap's story, Plato and Victoria's oh-so-wise words. All of these Jellicles' old chronicles have helped me clear my head up to choose a lifelong mate, but it is up to me to put all these thoughts into action. I need to forgive Tumblebrutus. I need to accept the fact that I the only tom I will ever recognize as a mate is Tumble. Only him.

I think this is what Demeter calls "a breakthrough".

~\~/~\~/~

_"Quando sono solo sogno all'orizzonte e mancan le parole…" [When I'm alone I dream on the horizon and words fail…]_

A tender baritone voice sweeps through the den and pries my eyes open.

_"Sì, lo so che non c'è luce in una stanza quando manca il sole…" [Yes, I know there is no light in a room when the sun is absent…]_

The music drifts across the room like the sweet fragrance of a flower. Standing up, I have to shield my eyes from the sun's rays glimmering through the curtain. I pad over to the entrance of the den and squint at the clearing before me. Only Munkustrap and Mungojerrie are out there on their patrols.

"_Se non ci sei tu con me, con me…" [If you are not there with me, with me…]_

I step completely outside and pirouette around. No one is there.

"_Su le finestre…" [At the windows…] _

A tap on my shoulder. Tumblebrutus is there with not just one rose, but a bouquet of pure red ones. _"Mostra a tutti il mio cuore che hai acceso…" [Show everyone my heart which you set alight…]_

I politely take the bouquet from him. The stems are smooth. After examining them, I notice he has cut all the thorns off.

"_Chiudi dentro me la luce che hai incontrato per strada." [Enclose within me the light you encountered on the street.]_

"Tumble…you speak Italian?" I mentally smack myself silly. Here was the tom of my dreams serenading me with such passion and emotion, and all I can think to respond is "you speak Italian?"

Tumblebrutus blesses me with one of his fruity laughs. "No. I just learned it so that I could sing it to you." I blushed like mad. This was definitely a first in the junkyard…

"I also learned how to say this." He looks me straight in the eye and says, "Jemima, sarai la mia compagna?"

I can't translate what he is saying word for word, but I have a pretty good guess at what he is asking me. After a bit of thought, I squeal and jump into his arms, answering "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" until my voice is hoarse. Finally, after three tries, Tumblebrutus receives a definite "yes" from me. He can't stop laughing and neither can I. My new soon-to-be mate picks me up and twirls me around, and to clear things up between us, I apologize for acting so rudely to him. He accepts my apology without a moment's hesitation and hugs me tight.

Over Tumblebrutus's shoulder, I see Electra walking towards us with a huge smile plastered onto her face. "I'm guessing you two have made up?"

"Sì, sì, amica mia," Tumblebrutus replies, making me giggle some more.

Electra raises her eyebrows. "Huh…I didn't know you are Italian. Was Jellylorum born in Italy?"

"Nah, I just found an English-Italian dictionary in one of these junkpiles," Tumble explains with a snicker. "It took a while to find the right words, but since it won Jem's heart, it was worth it." He wraps an arm around my waist and holds me tight. "I'm sorry I was being such a jerk. You know us toms…we aren't always the brightest."

My sister and I giggle at that understatement. Well, at this point, I'll giggle at just about everything. "It's alright, Tumble. I completely understand."

And I did. Tumblebrutus was only "blinded by fake love", just like Demeter said about herself. Besides, we are only kittens. Romance is a confusing thing for us, never knowing when it is real or not. But this time, it is real. As real and clear as the sun, moon, and sky. As real as you and me. It just took some time to realize it. Because this bond between my pirate and me has always been there, waiting to be strengthened.

_Non è possibile ottenere una più forte di questo._

* * *

**Hehe I think I got a little carried away with the Italian...I'm not Italian, nor do I speak Italian, but I think it kind of helped with the romancyness of this story :) I'm sure a lot of you out there know Italian a lot better than I do, so if you see something that isn't right, please tell me :) I steered clear from Google Translate, because I know that isn't the best source for my translating needs...Oh, and the last sentence says "It cannot get any stronger than this", but if that is wrong as well, please tell me :)**

**Anyway, I would absolutely love it if you reviewed and told me what you thought of this story! I will happily reply back to any comments, questions, or critique you have :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
